Five Times Lila Rossi Suffered The Consequences Of Her Lies
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Five moments in which Lila Rossi actually reaps what she sows with her lying ways.


**Author's Note: Inspired by HKt29, many thanks! **

**1\. Kidnapped by Hawk Moth**

Gabriel had been enjoying a semi-relaxing lunch break as he scrolled through the Ladyblog. Such a useful tool it was for him to scout out Ladybug and Chat Noir's weaknesses for the next Akuma battle. It had been then when he discovered the interview with a certain Miss Lila Rossi.

_Ladybug's best friend!_

Oh what a foolish child to admit this for all the world to see without a single thought to the fact that Paris' supervillain would be watching too!

It shouldn't be surprising. Adrien was an exception, not the rule, of an exemplary child's behaviour. Having spent months inside the minds of emotionally charged teenagers, Gabriel was keenly aware of how_ arrogant_ and _thoughtless_ children were.

Lila Rossi had played right into Hawk Moth's hands with her foolish, ridiculous, and, quite frankly, sickening interview.

Gabriel had been at breaking point at what to do recently. He had become stuck in a cycle of Akumas and failures that never seemed to _stop_, it was truly insanity at it's finest, and now he could finally changed tactics.

He would kidnap Ladybug's best friend and ransom her back in exchange of a pair of earrings and one ring. And then he would have defeated Ladybug without any bloodshed and cure his wife all in one clever swoop!

Spurred on by a newfound determination, Gabriel stood up and had Nooroo transform him and then promptly opened up his office window to jump out into the streets for the first time ever.

It hadn't taken long to track Lila Rossi down.

A quick peek into the school records which were left unguarded by a lax administration staff allowed him to find the child's address and the moronic girl didn't even think twice to opening her front door to a strange man.

(_Thank God_ he has Nathalie to monitor whoever knocks on his front door. Honestly anyone can just turn up and snatch a child away, he has _literally _just proven this.)

Lila barely had a moment to blink before Gabriel bopped her hard on the head with his cane and she crumpled onto the ground. He hauled her over his shoulder and grimaced at how heavy she felt (yet she looked so deceptively light, perhaps Gabriel was just not cut out for such hard labour? Make a mental note – _have Nathalie arrange all future kidnappings_) before he leapt back up onto the rooftops and dashed towards the most obvious, public, place to get everyone's attention.

The Eiffel Tower, of course.

With the idiotic child tied up and dangling from the highest viewing platform (and crowds of tourists running away screaming and gathering the attention of the news crew), Gabriel felt the plan was going smoothly so far.

Now to send the message to Ladybug.

Gabriel lifted his cane up in the air and summoned his butterflies.

Up above his head the white butterflies deepened to a dark purple as they formed his face once more above the Eiffel Tower.

"LADYBUG," he bellowed out, "I HAVE YOUR BELOVED BEST FRIEND IN MY GRASP. HAND ME YOUR MIRACULOUS AND I WILL RETURN HER WITHOUT A SINGLE HAIR HARMED!"

Satisfied that his message was melodramatic and fear-inspiring enough, Gabriel dismissed his butterflies and stood in a dignified pose waiting for Ladybug.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

And was _**still waiting**_ hours later.

At this point Lila Rossi had woke up and had inflicted an excruciating headache onto Gabriel with her shrill screaming and pathetic threats of what her diplomat of a mother would do to him. Gabriel had to lose the dignified pose to massage his temples as he desperately wished he had hit the loud mouthed brat harder on the head.

"_Will you be silent?_!" Gabriel barked. "Nothing is going to happen to you if you just keep your mouth shut and let me trade you for Ladybug's Miraculous. So for the love of God stop your sniffling!"

"_I won't keep silent!_" Lila shrieked back furiously. "You **KIDNAPPED** me! For a stupid pair of _earrings_! I'm worth _more_ than a pair of pathetic earrings that look trashy and plastic as hell!"

"You're right," Gabriel acknowledged, "You're also worth a trashy and plastic looking ring."

"**ARGH**!"

Gabriel had hoped that this would be the end of such an annoying bit of dialogue but Ladybug still hasn't shown up and Chat Noir hadn't made an appearance either and he was the most impulsive and self-sacrificing of the pair. Surely he would have bumbled in by now trying to be the noble knight for his lady's beloved companion?

Nope.

"Please..." Lila begged. "Just let me go. I'll get you the earrings myself, just _let me go home_!"

"You would betray your best friend, just like that?" Gabriel asked disbelievingly. "I think _not_."

"I'M NOT HER BEST FRIEND!"

Gabriel blinked at that.

"I beg your pardon?" He said quietly. "_What_ did you just say?"

"_I'm not her best friend!_" Lila repeated between sobs. "I _lied_, okay?! I lied to that stupid blogger and she ate it up just like that because she was so desperate for something actually interesting on her pathetic fan blog. There's no truth in it! I _despise _Ladybug! She's a sanctimonious bi-"

At this point Gabriel had reached the end of his patience (which had never been a virtue of his) and violently hauled Lila back onto the viewing platform so she landed on the ground with a loud thud. He then grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye.

"_You stupid, idiotic, foolish child!_" He hissed furiously. "You are lucky I have no interest in actually harming people. What if I was a more violent man? You could have been seriously harmed by spreading such foolish tales. Is popularity in school so important that you would sacrifice your safety and well-being for a few sheep to praise you on how glamorous you appear? I know vapid, vain, models who care only about their appearance and _none of them_ are as stupid as you."

"It's not my fault you kidnapped me!" Lila spat out viciously. "What kind of _psycho _believes a teenager this much?!"

"A desperate man or a fanatic," Gabriel said firmly, "let this be a lesson to you, young lady! Lying about having connections with famous people _never _ends well. You're incredibly fortunate that you're only getting a concussion out of this!"

"Wh-?"

And on that note Gabriel hit the annoying brat over the head with his cane once more.

_Extra hard_ this time.

Infuriated and frustrated, Gabriel hauled the child over his shoulder once more dodged all the police with a terrifying ease (he will seriously need a word with Andre on how lacking the police force is. Officer Rogers was a _buffoon_) and knocked on the Rossi's front door.

Ms Rossi had no chance to scream when Gabriel all but threw her child into her. "Discipline your daughter!" He barked. "I would never let my son gallivant about town telling one tall tale after another. What sort of parent are you?"

Huffily, he then returned home and sulked for hours about now having a kidnapping charge unnecessarily added to his name.

(Meanwhile the moment Marinette had hear Hawk Moth had her best friend she had transformed and desperately sought out Alya. Alya, who isn't a moron, was able to figure out instantly that Marinette was Ladybug and immediately started to interrogate her right into the night. They both forgot that Hawk Moth might have kidnapped someone.

Adrien, however, had the misfortune of being in the shower when the news broke out. Plagg had caught sight of the news report but as he was feeling particularly petty and vindictive (the lying bitch had dangled an illusion of his kid off the Eiffel Tower and he had no doubt if she had found the real deal she would have done the same to him), he hastily changed the channel and kept it a secret from Adrien for the rest of the evening.

Lila was severely concussed in the morning and although the police promised her justice for her kidnapping, they hastily shoved her case on the back burner when Lila's mother forced her daughter to go on TV and admit she lied about being Ladybug's best friend.

She was then hastily moved out of the country to a safe place and everyone else in Paris forgot about Lila Rossi.)

**2\. Battle with Chloe **

"You humiliated me!" Chloe shrieked. "You _utterly_ humiliated me!"

Chloe's blood boiled with rage as the two-faced lying bitch Lila Rossi didn't even have the respect to look up from her nails that she was filing. The Italian girl merely blew over her nails and raised a cool, unimpressed, eyebrow up at Chloe.

"I did no such thing," Lila said in a sickly sweet voice, "it isn't my fault that you were stupid enough to believe me. After all what kind of superhero gets summoned by a _dance_ of all things?"

Chloe flushed furiously as Lila laughed in her face. Yesterday had been such an embarrassment for Chloe and it hurt all the more that Sabrina had witnessed how desperate and needy Chloe had become for Ladybug's validation and approval. She had been shamed in front of her friend and had her vulnerabilities exposed in a way that made her feel naked.

She wanted to scratch Lila Rossi's eyes out.

"Y_ou're such a liar_!" Chloe hissed. "And a moron to boot! No one humiliates Chloe Bourgeois and gets away with it!"

"_Ooh_!" Lila said mockingly. "I'm trembling in my boots!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. "You should be!" She snapped irritably. "Because I'm not just going to expose you for the lying bitch you are but I'm going to make your life a living hell until you finally crawl back under the rock you crawled out from."

"_Pfft_!" Lila snorted dismissively. "You can _try_ but no one is going to believe you. Your classmates hate you, they truly _despise_ you, and they're not going to believe a single word you say. It'll just look like you're bullying _poor disabled, interesting, and so very brave Lila_." Her voice had become excruciatingly sweet and shrill as she clearly mocked Chloe's classmates. It took a lot of self-restraint to not grimace in front of Lila and give her further ammunition. "After all," Lila smirked, "they didn't believe _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ and they actually _like_ her!"

"Like I care what those moronic sheep think," Chloe flicked her hair dismissively, "you might have those idiots eating out your hand with your silly contradictory fairy tales but that doesn't change the fact out of the two of us, _**I'm**_ the one with the power and influence. I'm the Mayor's daughter. I'm the Queen Bee. I'm the one that the teachers will believe."

"We'll see," Lila purred confidently, "for I do believe it is time for a revolution."

"Bring it on," Chloe said undeterred, "let's see what you got, you lying peasant."

Almost quickly as it had begun their bloody battle against one another ended very much in Chloe's court. Lila had been, of course, absolutely right about none of their classmates believing Chloe to be innocent whatsoever but Lila had been in shock to discover that every time Lila's bullying cases were brought to the teacher or the headmaster and instantly dismissed by Chloe's crocodile tears and threats to call her father.

When her first feeble attempts failed, Lila went up a level and instead of framing Marinette for cheating on the exam she framed Chloe. Yet Ms Bustier did _nothing_ as Chloe melodramatically declared she was being prosecuted on circumstantial evidence. Lila had no opportunity whatsoever to frame Chloe for pushing her down the stairs but she did almost get her done for stealing her necklace.

"Mr Damocles if you believe that I would steal such a _tacky _and _fake _piece of jewellery that is clearly not twenty four gold carats at least then you're being ridiculous," Chloe said with a disdainful sniff. "_Utterly ridiculous!_ It is clear that this lying sociopath standing before us has broken into my locker and placed her ugly necklace in there to frame. Not only are this lockers unsecure but I have all the money and jewels in the world, _why would I want this trash_?"

She then snapped the necklace in half which sent the entire class – barring Marinette and Adrien – shouting and screaming at her but Chloe remained entirely calm as she gazed down at their headmaster with her most snooty, uncaring, stare.

"You try to expel me without a proper investigation and on such outlandish claims too I can promise that not only will Daddy get _you_ fired but this school will _never_ receive proper funding again!"

Much to Lila's and her followers never-ending fury, Mr Damocles instantly backed down and started to grovel Chloe. Chloe smirked as she sent a smug wink in Lila's direction and strutted back to class very much still the Queen Bee of the school.

Lila had tried to lessen the Bourgeois's influence on Paris. It was clear that she wasn't going to get rid Chloe until she also diminished the school staff's fear of the Mayor cutting their funding or having them fired.

She went to the press and suggested heavily that the Bourgeois family was corrupt.

Instead of instigating an incredible take down of a corrupt politician and freeing Paris from Chloe's tyranny with a blistering and brutal televised report, Lila was simply laughed out of the building.

"_Of course_ Andre Bourgeois is corrupt!" Nadja Chamack cried out between tears of mirth. "But given the alternative Paris would vote him in time and time again. Unless you want an ultra conservative politician who would have women treated like cattle, foreigners thrown out of the city, and beheading legalised again. You'd keep your mouth shut too. Andre is flawed, _especially_ when his daughter is involved, sure, but he also does a lot for Paris. No one is going to want to throw him out of power."

With that useless waste of time finished with Lila left the TV studio furious beyond belief. Her attempts to neutralise Chloe constantly failed but Lila was determined to not give up. She wasn't going to have this one spoiled brat ruin everything she had worked for just because she could.

"_I will end you_!" Lila murmured in Chloe's ear during class. "You're reign can't last forever."

"You can try," Chloe said nastily, "but you're _always_ going to be the foreign interloper with no roots while I am Queen Bee, Paris's hero and little darling. No one who _actually matters_ will ever believe you."

The war between them carried on.

(Meanwhile with the class too distracted by the toxic battle that was Chloe Vs Lila, Adrien and Marinette found themselves alone and standing outside of all the screaming and fighting. Both of them too exhausted and unwilling to get involved any more ended up bonding and spending more time together.

Without Chloe or Lila interfering they were able to establish an actual bond with one another and Marinette stopped stuttering and began to grow more comfortable and confident in Adrien's presence.

So while everyone else surrounded Chloe and Lila, mostly to scream at Chloe, Adrien and Marinette ran off hand in hand to meet up with Kagami and play video games together.

Life was _beautiful_ for them.)

**3\. Held Back a Year **

"Lila," Ms Bustier called out, "Do you mind if you stay back for a moment? I have something I need to discuss with you."

It was the end of the school day and it took all of Lila's superior acting skills to not roll her eyes and scoff. _Did she mind? _Of course she _minded!_ It was the end of the school day! Her obligation to these morons is _over_ for the day now. Instead Lila plastered a wide, sweet, smile as she nervously stepped towards Ms Bustier.

"Of course not Ms Bustier!" Lila trilled. "How can I help you?"

Unlike any other day, Ms Bustier didn't smile warmly at Lila's sickly sweet manner and politeness. The sort of annoying crap that she enjoyed day in and day out and encouraged the rest of the class to simulate. Instead Ms Bustier looked incredibly grave and somewhat disappointed in Lila.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Ms Bustier said gently, "you haven't done well in the previous exams."

"_Oh_!" Lila cried out. "I'm really sorry Ms Bustier but I'm afraid I had _no time_ to study! You see I've recently been working on a charity fundraiser for endangered animals with Prince William and that has been taking most of my time! I don't suppose you could give me some extra credit to make up for it, just this once?"

It was a lie, of course. Lila hadn't even _seen _Prince William in the flesh, not even passing during the one time her mother took her to London on a work trip, and she really couldn't give a _damn_ if the elephants and tigers lived or not. But the story sounded a million times better than Lila spent all her studying time either watching Netflix or plotting to destroy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It was also the sort of tripe Ms Bustier lapped up without a second thought.

However instead of beaming and assuring Lila that she would sort something out, Ms Bustier pursued her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lila," she said softly, "but those were your end of year exams and you haven't tested well in anything all year long. That is," she added in a firmer voice, "the tests you have even bothered to _show up._ Not to mention that you haven't handed in any of your course work for the year either."

"_I haven't been in the country though!_" Lila protested. "You know that! I called in all the time from Achu!"

"Yes but Lila I sent you your school work every day through email!" Ms Bustier cried out in frustration. "I sent you class notes and practice exams and you never returned _any of them_!"

"I've been _busy_!" Lila wailed. "I've been doing important things to help save our world! Are you saying that the future of our world _isn't_ important, Ms Bustier?! I thought _better_ of you!"

"You're charity works are admirable Lila, no one is denying that," Ms Bustier said soothingly, "but that doesn't change the fact that you're so far behind in class that not even _summer school_ will help you to catch up."

"_This isn't fair_!" Lila snapped. "No one has helped me to understand the material! _Adrien_ was supposed to study with me!"

"_Adrien_," Ms Bustier said a little coolly, "is under a strict schedule thanks to his part time job and has no obligation to help you when he is only just managing to hand his work in on time. It is not Adrien's fault that _you _are incapable of time management."

Lila was taken back at Ms Bustier's sudden less than warmer tone. This teacher was usually such a pushover that Lila could walk all over her and back again with only a small, fake, sob and the battering of her eyelashes.

"I am really sorry Lila," Ms Bustier said, "but you're going to have to re-do the academic year."

_Shit!_

How the hell was Lila going to explain this one to her mother?

(When Ms Rossi found out that Lila had to be held back a year and school, she had stormed College François Dupont with the intention of browbeating them into admitting Lila's academic struggles were _their_ fault. After all they were the ones that closed their schools for most of the school year!

To say that Ms Rossi found out that her daughter lied was a huge understatement.

Mr Damocles got an ear-splitting, shrill, lecture on what a moron he was to believe such fairy tales as Ms Rossi unravelled each and every God-awful fib her daughter told. Her faith and trust in her only child was completely shattered by the end of the meeting.

So on top of being held back a year, Lila quickly found herself grounded until she was eighteen. Her mobile phone was confiscated, her access to the internet was severely limited by parental control blocks, and her only contact with her fellow classmates were through apology letters.

With the truth out and Lila completely cut out of her life for good, Marinette was able to breathe easily again.)

**4\. Sued by Jagged Stone **

The whole school went wild as Jagged Stone strutted through the school. Excited squeals from fans and hushed whispers echoed after Jagged as he threw open the classroom door and stood in a rock n' roll intimidating pose.

"_Oh my God_!" Rose shrieked giddily. "It's **JAGGED STONE**!"

Lila froze in horror as she felt all that she had crafted with her lies on the verge of shattering for good. She wondered how she could slip away before anyone notices or if she could send out a large enough wave of negative emotions for Hawk Moth to rescue her.

"_Lila Rossi_!" Jagged Stone cried out. "Just the girl I'm looking for!"

….What?

Lila blinked bewilderedly as she tried to figure out when the hell her lies became a reality.

Is she dreaming?

"_See Marinette!_" Alya hissed. "I told you Lila wasn't lying!"

Marinette rolled her eyes at that.

"I wanted to do this personally," Jagged smirked, "it is the rock n' roll way after all. _Here!_" He thrust several papers at Lila. "Lila Rossi you have just been served!"

"W-w-_what_?!" Lila choked out. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"That I'm suing you," Jagged shrugged, "duh!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

The whole class – apart from Marinette and Adrien – screamed indignantly on Lila's behalf. Kim and Alix shouted rude words, Alya began to rant at how ungrateful Jagged was, Nino kept shaking his head about how uncool Jagged was being were amongst some of the louder and clearer words amongst the garbled noise.

"Why would you do this to Lila?!" Rose cried out crossly. "She saved your cat! You should be _thanking_ her not _suing_ her!"

"And _**that**_ right there is why I am suing her," Jagged pointed to Rose, "I _don't_ have a cat. I have _never_ had a cat. I _will never_ have a cat. Normally I would let this go but _Ms Rossi _here," he sneered Lila's name as he shot her venomously glare, "also claimed I wrote a song about her and some _stupid blogger_," Alya flushed a deep red at this, "posted this nonsense and now I'm being accused of doing un-rock n' roll things to a brat I never heard of in my life!"

The class fell into a deadly silence as this as they turned their accusatory glowers to Lila.

"And while I'm at it, Lila Rossi you're being served – _again_!" Jagged threw some additional papers at Lila. "I am also suing you on the behalf of my favourite little designer for emotional distress. Threatening a fellow girl in the bathroom is totally un-rock n' roll. So is framing her for stealing exam papers, faking falling down the stairs and blaming her, and putting your tacky fake fox necklace in her locker."

Jagged then flung a comforting arm round Marinette and gave her an awkward one-armed hug as he continued to glare crossly at Lila.

The class all closed their eyes and looked instantly ashamed and guilty with themselves. They had forgotten that Marinette knew Jagged Stone. _How did they forget that she knew Jagged Stone?! _Why did they accuse her of jealousy when she was clearly speaking the truth _because she knew Jagged Stone?!_

"Oh, and this is for you!"

Jagged threw a piece of paper at the flabbergasted Ms Bustier. "_I'm_ being sued too?!" Ms Bustier croaked out in disbelieve.

"No," Jagged rolled his eyes, "that's a parental note. Tom and Sabine have given me permission to take Marinette out of school today. Strangely enough they think Marinette would learn more with me than she would in your classroom."

And on that rock n' roll burning note, Jagged and Marinette strolled out of the classroom as the rest of the class started yelling furiously at Lila.

_TV had it right,_ Jagged mused with a grin, _revenge was always best served with a lawsuit._

(Lila lost both cases against her.

Her life was utterly ruined as none of her classmates would speak to her without spitting insults in her face, her mother had grounded her, and not even Hawk Moth would help her out to make people forget this nonsense whatsoever.

To rub salt in the wound, Jagged Stone announced he was donating his settlement from Lila to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's education trust fund so she would be able to excel in the fashion industry.

Lila's enraged scream was caught for all news networks and aired across Europe.

Deeply ashamed of her child, Ms Rossi sent Lila back to Italy where she had to get a part time job to start pay back her debts to Jagged Stone and Marinette.

However due to her lying nature and arrogant, bullying, behaviour, Lila never holds down a job for long and spends the rest of her life forever trying to pay off the two lawsuits.)

**5\. No One Believes Her **

"Class I have an announcement to make."

The whole class fell silent at the solemn tone of Ms Bustier's voice. They settled down back in their seats as they waited for Ms Bustier to make her announcement.

"First," Ms Bustier smiled, "I have good news. It turns out that Marinette did _not _steal the exam answers or Lila's necklace and she most certainly did not push Lila down the stairs."

The class all sighed in relief at that as Alya punched a celebratory fist in the air. "_Yes_!" she cheered. "I knew Marinette wouldn't do those things. That's so not my girl!"

"Pity," Chloe muttered, "and here I thought Dupain-Cheng was _finally_ becoming interesting."

Several class member's turned round to glare at Chloe for that unnecessary comment.

"Marinette doesn't need to be mean to be interesting!" Mylene huffed. "She's interesting the way she is!"

"Oh yeah?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "That's _why _you all dumped her the moment someone new and shiny came around?"

Several people flushed with embarrassment at this and Alya opened her mouth to argue that _no, we never abandoned her!_ When Ms Bustier decided to intervene before they completely derailed from her announcement.

"_Hem, hem!_" Ms Bustier coughed loudly. The class settled back down instantly as they turned to face her with sheepish expressions. "As I was saying, that's the the good news. The bad news is that the reason Marinette is innocent is because Lila has a lying disorder which caused her to act out and make these things up."

"Lila..._lied_?" Alya repeated numbly. "But...but..."

"How long?" Max asked curiously. "How long has she had this disorder."

"I would assume," Ms Bustier said uncertainly, "most likely long before she moved to Paris."

On this uncertain note the class instantly scrambled for their mobile phones and began to Google every thing Lila has ever said.

"Jagged Stone never had a cat!"

"Prince Ali has never done anything with pollution!"

"Ladybug says right here on Alya's blog that she would never befriend a civilian because it's too dangerous!"

"Dude! It's physically impossible for a paper napkin to take out your eye!"

"Class! _Class_!" Ms Bustier shouted over the increasing indignant and loud voices of her students. "I understand that you're all upset at this revelation but remember our Akuma Prevention sessions. You should all take a deep breath," Ms Bustier breathed in,"and _let it go_!" And then she breathed out.

Majority of the class mimicked Ms Bustier's deep inhale and loud, long, exhale as the tension in their shoulders was released, they fell silent and captivated with their teacher.

"I know it is distressing to realise someone you care about is lying to you," Ms Bustier said softly, "but this doesn't change the fact that Lila suffers from a _medical condition _and therefore requires our understanding and sympathy. You should probably not believe a word she says any more as apparently she is in desperate need of a medication adjustment but you _shouldn't _be cruel to her for something she cannot help. Do you understand?"

"_Yes Ms Bustier_!" the class chorused.

(Apart from Adrien who looked like he wanted to bash his head against his desk and Chloe who rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. Jeeze, _these people are such morons! _She had just Googled 'lying disorder' and nothing came up to match actively faking being pushed down the stairs.)

Fully informed of Lila's disorder though had meant that the following day - when Lila began to brag how she and Clara Nightingale had gone to a spa together, spent all night in a hotel gossiping and braiding each other's hair, and how Lila taught Clara some new dance moves – everyone had just nodded and rolled their eyes at one another.

Alya had even slipped her arm through Marinette's and squeezed it reassuringly as she whispered comfortingly that no one believes a single word that Lila said.

"Besides Girl," Alya carried on soothingly, "we've all _met_ Clara Nightingale and been in her music video. A sleepover is hardly impressive compared to _that_."

Lila, who could never be accused of being stupid, had noticed the change in her classmates' reactions to her stories and instantly crumpled into a frown. "What's wrong?" she asked in a falsely concerned voice. "Has something happened to upset you all? It's not _Marinette's_ return is it?"

Everyone glared at that as they caught the slight made against Marinette.

Now they knew that Lila was lying they were beginning to suspect her disorder caused her to do _more_ than lying. It was the third undermining jab against Marinette this morning alone and it was beginning to irritate each and every member of the class.

(After all making undermining jabs at Marinette was _Chloe's_ job, not _Lila's!_)

"Marinette's return is a joy for us all," Adrien said stiffly, "so maybe you should _stop_ asking that, hmm?"

"_Oh!_" Lila trilled as she fluttered her eyelashes. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just the atmosphere is _so_ uncomfortable here that it reminds me of this time I was at a UN conference with Prince Ali and..."

Everyone rolled their eyes again at this.

"_Why do you keep doing that?_!" Lila wailed. "Don't you guys believe me?!"

"_Of course_ we believe you Lila," Rose said soothingly, "you can tell us any _story_ you like and we'll _listen_ to you, I promise."

Lila stared aghast as it instantly hit her that Rose was _patronising_ her!

It was in that very moment she realised that her big lie that Adrien pushed her into making so _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ can come back to the school and bit her back in the worst way possible...

….she had lost all of her power over the class.

(Lila desperately tried to fix this but as no one would believe her lies any more, they wouldn't even believe her when _she was telling the truth_ about not having the disorder and making up the lie because Adrien Agreste threatened her!

The frustration and irritation of being condescended to every time she opened her mouth and ignored outside of school in general built up inside of Lila like a raging volcano. And yet, when she asked Gabriel Agreste to help her out as Hawk Moth and fix this burning car crash of a mess, the arsehole had the impertinence to _refuse_ her!

"As you are now incapable of...stirring the pot, shall we say?" Gabriel drawled out in a insultingly bored tone. "You are no longer of any use to me. Please stop contacting this number or I will ensure you will never be able to go near my son ever again."

Lila's enraged screams could be heard on the other side of Paris.)


End file.
